Unseen
by Harass Lighe
Summary: Porque son humanos. No son ni invencibles, ni perfectos; todos tienen sus vidas, miedos y experiencias. ¿porqué no contarlas? One-shots y Drabbles
1. Chris, chrysalis

De pequeño lo llego a creer con todo su ser.

Llego a creer que si se escondía bajo las sábanas de su cama el mundo desaparecería, junto con todas las cosas confusas que sucedían a su alrededor. Se hacia un ovillo y empezaba a cantar esa canción que hacia poco había escuchado, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y deseaba que su hermano estuviera ahí, con él. Pensar que todo era un sueño siempre fue lo único que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos.

A veces dejaba de cantar, para en su lugar matar el tiempo con un cuento infantil. Siempre el mismo, de eso me acuerdo. Al terminar dejaba que la noche tomara su curso y en la mañana salía de debajo del escudo que le daba su cama. Cada que hacia esto pensaba en una oruga, como es que salían de su crisálida para convertirse mariposa y entregarse a una nueva vida.

Él quería ser esa mariposa.


	2. Sid, I luv NY

_Skins no es mío._

**---**

_SID_

Sales del aeropuerto y no puedes evitar el cobarde pensamiento de tomar el siguiente avión y largarte a Bristol lo más pronto posible. Estas en una ciudad extranjera, en un continente igual de desconocido: esos son tus argumentos y no te quieres soltar de ellos. Como un niño caprichoso con un juguete que ya no usa. Dime ¿Para qué regresar? Ya estas aquí, eso no tiene sentido. Atravesaste todo un océano por una chica, un acto de los que ya no se ven excepto en las películas, para después joderlo todo con pensamientos fatalistas.

Te acomodas la mochila al hombro. _Sigh_. Y te encaminas en busca de un taxi que te lleve a donde sea. No hay destino fijo, que el desinteresado taxista decida el futuro de un desconocido.

Ves el asfalto pasar a toda velocidad por las ventanas del auto, levantas la vista y te das cuenta de que los edificios levan un paso mas lento para después desaparecer de vista. Que curiosa desconcordancia. Los anuncios publicitarios llenan todas las calles por las que te llevan. Enormes y luminosos; hay varias de esos anuncios tipo tele también, aquellos que solo has visto en series.

Es de noche. Cuando partió el avión de Bristol también lo era, el cambio de horario no te afecto como creíste que lo haría. Aun tienes energía y lo lamentas. Seria mejor descansar, pero Tony te mando de tan improvisto que simplemente no puedes llegar a algún motel a dormir como tu padre ahora lo hace. Tony, hijoputa.

"10. 75", escuchas apenas al taxista cuando lo dijo.

Frunces el seño. ¿Qué tan lejos te llevo? Todos los lugares tienen este extraño aire de ser el mismo. Espera un momento…

"¿Qué?"

"llegamos, niño. Diez con setenta y cinco", te repite. Esta mirando al frente, por la ventanilla, solo él sabrá qué.

"libras ¿no?".

Ahora si que te volteo a ver. Esas dos grandes cejas casi juntándose por encima del puente de su nariz. Maniobrando en el asiento para que, de alguna forma, sus piernas estén firmemente apoyadas en los pedales y la otra mitad de su cuerpo, de la cadera hasta la cabeza, te den la cara. Es cuando te fijas en él, calvo y con al menos unos cincuenta años; la cara contorsionada en una mueca de mala leche.

Mierda.

Shit.

_Shit…_

Te empacas de nuevo con la mochila, revisas que lleves puesta la gorra- acto reflejo- y te lanzas a la puerta que este mas alejada de él, la derecha. En América se conduce del lado contrario que en Inglaterra. En Estados Unidos se usa el dólar; en Bristol la libra.

… no tienes dinero.

… bueno, eso es una mentira, si que tienes dinero el problema es que no tienes cambio. Ya viste que el taxista no lo acepto, para qué lo aceptaría alguien mas entonces, eh? Incluso aunque la libra valiera más al taxista no parece importarle, o no lo sabe, lo que lo hace aun más estúpido.

Tomas la palanca de la puerta y la halas antes de que el enojado conductor tenga tiempo de cerrarla, internándote en la artificial luz de los locales neoyorquinos y la abismal noche a la que nadie le hace caso. Te ves a ti mismo trastrabillar pero incluso así te arriesgas a correr entre el mar de gente.

Es difícil no tropezar con una o un par de personas en una ciudad tan activa como lo es Nueva York. Todas tienen algo que hacer, un motivo por el cual estar aquí- o puede que no lo tengan- y por casualidades del destino chocan unas con otras.

Pasas frente a un café y quieres entrar, miras por la ventana y ves que esta casi lleno. Tienes hambre desde hacia ya rato. Piensas en entrar, pero pasas de largo.

Hoy no tienes dinero que gastar.

Ojala no te olvides donde queda ese lugar, se ve que es muy bueno.

**---**

_La verdad es que no se hasta donde llegar con esto, pero es que es una serie tan, tan… no se, que simplemente no puedo evitar escribir sobre ellos. Se que no soy muy buena y que a veces dejo hoyos sin resolver. Pero con el tiempo se aprende, no?_

_Por cierto, el del anterior capitulo era Chris. No se si alguien se dio cuenta de eso. Fue algo que escribí tan precipitadamente que hasta se me olvido aclararlo._


End file.
